Are Demon Lord's Allowed To Cry?
by Lunapokema
Summary: Demon Diary One of my takes on why Raenef is an orphan. Mushiness at the end, and maybe a twist in middle, if you can call it that, So please R&R Heck you don't even have to read it just leave a nice review! Hee


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: ::Luna and Vegeta are arguing about something::  
  
Luna: x_x Whaaaaaaaa!! Veggie-chan's a Meanie!!!  
  
Vegeta: \_/** Don't call me that onna... ::bops her with his fist::  
  
Luna: At least I don't have a caveman attitude like you! Hitting defenseless women on the head!  
  
Vegeta: If I remember your other fics, your not as defenseless as you say. ::pauses:: AND I'M NOT A CAVEMAN!!!!!!!!! ::grumbles about stupid onna's before giving up and leaving the room::  
  
Luna: Ha ha! I win! :P  
  
Raenef: Well, since that Vegeta guy gave up I guess I have to get rid of her... ::pulls out the Chibi form of himself from who-knows-where:: ::then throws the Chibi out of the room:: Fetch!  
  
Luna: CHIBI RAENEF!!!!! ::runs out of the room in hot pursuit::  
  
Eclipse: Why is she so obsessed with Chibi-you?  
  
Raenef: Beats me... but lets end the Disclaimer before she comes back. Lunapokema does not own Demon Diary!  
  
Luna: What are you doing!? I haven't finished writing! And this Disclaimer isn't ridiculously long yet!  
  
Raenef: ::ends disclaimer::  
  
Luna: Nooo- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Are Demon Lord's Allowed To Cry?  
  
A ten year old Raenef hung his head as he trudged toward the door. He brushed away the falling tears, reminding himself to be strong for his mother.  
  
Reaching for the door knob he paused he when he heard angry shouting coming from inside. His grandfather and mother were having an argument about whether or not he should of been out 'working' with his father.  
  
"Misou! Calm down, Raenef has to learn the trade or he'll never survive out there...!"  
  
"Be quiet dad! My baby boy shouldn't be a thief! Kamatari promised me he wouldn't teach Raenef to steal! When he gets home, he's gonna get it!"  
  
Raenef took a step back. 'Maybe I should wait until mom cools down..'  
  
"But.."  
  
"But nothing, Dad. I don't why I'm worrying so much anyway... Raenef shouldn't have happened in the first place."  
  
The boy's head snapped up and he froze. Maybe he had just miss heard her..  
  
"That's not true Misou!"  
  
"Yes it is Dad. You know just as well as I do that Kamatari and I only got married because he knocked me up. We could barely stand each other then, and everything has gone downhill from there. It ruined my life. And now I'm saddled with another one!"  
  
Raenef stumbled backwards, shocked, as he felt a fresh wave of tears spring to his eyes. 'So. That's why I was born? I was the end result of a last ditch effort to keep the love alive in a failing relationship.'  
  
He turned on his heel and took off into the forest, deciding not to stick around to hear the rest. He didn't stop until he was a good five miles away.  
  
Falling to his knees, the blonde started to cry. After everything that had happened today, this was the worst.  
  
Raenef stubbornly swiped at his tears, but they only fell faster as if in defiance. The sun would start setting soon, and they might look for him after dark. With a heavy sigh, he stood and started walking further away from homeland, he had no wish to be found.  
  
He felt slightly better, but still wasn't ready to look anyone or anything in the eye. The growls of hunger from his stomach went unnoticed as he continued on, not really caring as thorns and branches tore at his clothes and skin.  
  
Battling his way through the brush, young Raenef didn't see the large jagged thorn and cried out in pain when slashed his shoulder. Holding a hand to his bleeding arm, Raenef managed a few whimpers through his silently falling tears.  
  
After coming upon a meadow he sat by a little brook and started tearing strips of cloth from his pants, which were now shorts. Slipping a piece of the material into the water he started cleaning the large gash.  
  
He knew it needed more than cleansing, but that wasn't an option. He firmly pressed a dry strip to his wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
He pulled his knees to his chest and waited, half an hour dragged by, leaving him with nothing to do but think. 'No one cares... Dad probably didn't care, that's why he let himself get caught today. I guess he just couldn't stand to look at his mistake of a son.' He removed the cloth and looked at his reflection in the water.  
  
The bleeding had stopped, but the wound was far from being healed. Satisfied enough, Raenef resumed his walking, but not before grabbing a few apples off of a tree. After another an hour of stumbling over trees roots and dense branches, he made it out of the woods to find himself at the beginning of a small wasteland, a large southern city clearly visible across it. Pullhel...  
  
~*~  
  
The demon lord awoke with a start, a hand immediately coming up to his tear-stained face. It was that memory again. 'More like a nightmare...'  
  
He moved to get out of bed, but failed to notice that the sheets were tangled around his legs. The result was a loud crash and the blonde ending up sprawled on the floor.  
  
Hoping that no one heard that, he quickly dressed in a summery outfit, consisting of tank top and a pair of shorts. Even though it was the middle of the night, and no where near a warm season, they happened to be the closest articles of clothing, and in his haste it wouldn't of mattered to Raenef if it was a playboy bunny costume.  
  
~*~  
  
'Even now it still hurts...' Raenef was wandering around in the gardens, still plagued by dream. 'Do they even miss me? Think about me? Why would they... I'm just an accident, something they got stuck with. What would of happened if I hadn't heard her say that? And what if Eclipse had showed up and told me that I was demon lord then? She never would of let me leave...' Raenef didn't even want to call her his mother. 'No. What happened was for the best. I'm with Eclipse now and I'll never have to think about going home again.'  
  
He turned a corner, and sat down on one of the many stone benches. 'But... could Eclipse feel the same way...? I'm no good at being a demon lord, and I'm probably just a burden to him. It's hard to believe, but it has to be true. Eclipse makes me feel loved and wanted, but so did they. Could it just be an act...? No. If it was, he wouldn't of come after me when I ran away. Of course, he wasn't happy that I brought Chris with me...'  
  
He noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. 'Uh oh. I have an early lesson today, Eclipse probably knows I'm gone...!' The blonde jumped to his feet as he heard something from behind him.  
  
Sure enough, Eclipse was headed in his direction, moving at a fast pace. Frightened, he bolted. Raenef didn't want to talk to anybody. Not just yet. Not until he had sorted things out.  
  
But he knew that Eclipse would chase him to the ends of the Earth. That was one of the reason's that his teacher was so dear to him.  
  
Spotting a bench that had a perfect view of the sunrise near him, Raenef sat down and waited. He knew he couldn't run from Eclipse, and it might be nice to have someone comfort him. Or, well, at least be there...  
  
Raenef leaned on his hands and watched as the sun slowly began to rise a collage of colors painting the sky. The raven haired demon was close and he heard the soft footsteps approach from behind him.  
  
"Lord Raenef..." His voice was soft and he moved to sit next to the young man. The demon lord kept staring at the sun the until his eyes could no longer stand it.  
  
"Eclipse." He looked over at Raenef, "Am I a mistake?"  
  
The older man was taken aback by the question. Raenef turned to him, his blue eyes flooding with tears.  
  
"Lord Raenef..." He nervously put an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "I could never think that your a mistake. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Hai." Eclipse didn't hesitate with his answer and mentally kicked himself for it. He didn't have to answer that quickly.  
  
Raenef smiled up at him adoringly, before hugging his mentor tightly. And after a moment (^_^ when the shock wore off...¬¬) Eclipse hugged him back, holding the genki boy close.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get you back inside, you'll get sick if you stay out here in..." He motioned to the shorts and tank top, "That... Why did you come out here anyway?" Raenef froze. Thoughts of his home came flooding back. No. As far as he was concerned, he had no home. Raenef suddenly, and roughly, pulled away suddenly wanting to distance himself from any living thing. And most surprising of all glared at Eclipse.  
  
"I don't want to go back inside." His hands clenched into fists as he stood up and started backing away, his eyes now turned to the ground. Eclipse rose to his feet and followed him.  
  
"Lord Raenef..." Eclipse reached out and Raenef flinched, as if expecting to be hit. The demon felt a little hurt by his student's reaction.  
  
"Liar." Raenef's eyes focused on anything but his teachers face. "You don't care about me at all..." Eclipse frowned.  
  
"That's not true, Raenef." He reached out for the 'waif' again, and pulled him to his chest, not seeing the shock on the blonde's face at the missing honorific." He scooped the boy up into his arms, and kept a firm grip as Raenef struggled. "Don't worry, Lord Raenef, I'm not taking you inside." The demon lord stopped his squirming. "We're going to stay right here."  
  
Sitting back down on the sand he cradled Raenef in his arms, and softly nuzzled his hair. Raenef clung on tight, this was the one place where nothing could hurt him.  
  
Eclipse's arms.  
  
Owari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Luna: Ohhh, poor Raenef. Though it's such a touching moment! *^_^* ::jumps and skips for joy::  
  
Vegeta: Why do I have the misfortune to know you?  
  
Luna: Just lucky I guess!  
  
Vegeta: -_- Do you even listen to what I say?  
  
Luna: Yep, its luck alright!  
  
Vegeta: I'll take that as a no....  
  
Luna: I don't think an ending can be more perfect than that.  
  
Vegeta: At least when she's writing the story...¬¬'  
  
::bang::  
  
Luna: So I'll just leave you with this! ^_^ Ja!  
  
Oh... and one last thing.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
